Engagement present
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are getting married, Karasu sent them a wedding present and oh yeah Jin and Touya are freeloaders! KxH JxT
1. Seina?

Summary: Hiei and Kurama fall in love and are engaged.... But Karasu is giving them a wedding present. It is his prototype robot Seina Reanna! He made a human robot as a daughter. He knew he would never have kids but after his death he requests that whoever Kurama married would own Seina as a wedding present. Jin and Touya show up and live with Kurama and Hiei. They are thinking about marriage but haven't decided. Karasu will come back to life due to Seina. He married Kuronue in sprit world. Everyone is at the beginning giving Kurama and Hiei wedding presents...  
  
"Here you go... I bought you guys a blender... Someone had to." Yusuke looked around to see Botan, Yukina, Koenma, Jin and Touya. "Hey where is Kuwabara! You invited him right?" Kurama looked outside and then saw Kuwabara. "I didn't write on his it was for a wedding. I just told him to come. He doesn't even know me and Hiei are together!" Yusuke opened the door as Kuwabara walked in. "Why is everyone here. Is it an other mission!" Kurama walked over to Kuwabara and sat him down on the couch.  
  
"Kuwabara... I am getting married... now try to remain calm when I tell you I am marrying Hiei. I didn't know how you would take it so... I for once procrastinated on something and didn't tell you." Kuwabara sat in shock. "Kurama why are you in love with the shrimp!" Kurama put his arms onto Kuwabara. "I fell in love with him ok..." Koenma looked at Hiei and Kurama. "This thing is from Karasu... we made sure it wouldn't kill you Kurama... Just open it." Kurama opened the box as tall as him and saw a girl 5'5 purple hair and he red eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" The girl walked out and hugged Kurama. "My name is Seina Reanna and you must be my new daddy! You see my other father made me... I am a robot. He told me that I was his daughter but now I am yours!" Seina walked over to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. "I love my new parents!" Hiei walked up to her and everyone saw him hug Seina. "Hiei are you feeling ok! You don't hug people! Why hug Seina!" Yusuke ran up to her and pulled her away.  
  
Seina ran back over to Hiei. "You people are so odd. Why do you want me away from daddy!" Yusuke backed up and let Kurama handle this one. "Well Seina it is just that Hiei here shows little emotion and for him to hug a women he just met is well really hard to see." Hiei slapped Kurama. "I don't show emotion now! Why am I engaged to you?" Kurama hugged Hiei and kissed him. "Because I asked you and you said yes..." Kuwabara ran out the door in fear of what else could happen.  
  
"I guess Kuwabara doesn't have to know about me and Jin..." Touya started to kiss Jin as usual... They couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Touya... not if front of the women..." Seina walked over and looked outside. "I have a feeling my life was meant for more then this..." Everyone looked at Seina. "Are you ok..." Kurama looked outside and saw a man... sliver haircut to Yusuke's hairstyle.  
  
"Seina...Why don't you go to sleep? I will show you where you can." Kurama lead the girl to a room. "You know she might need a family Kurama.... I was just thinking well that she could stay here. Seina seems nice despite her creator. I can't believe Karasu made her. She is to sweet." Kurama turned around to see Hiei smiling at him. "Hiei... Karasu didn't have a bad heart no one does. His was just in the wrong place. I know how it feels... I am the great Yoko Kurama. "  
  
"Kurama you have to much of a pure heart. I mean you forgive Karasu. Maybe Seina could be like a daughter!" Kurama stared at Hiei. "Hiei are you serious... Oh no did Yusuke give you wine again!" Kurama threw his arms around Hiei. "I am serious... And Yusuke gave me wine!" Kurama left the room to find Jin and Touya sleeping on the couch. "Those two free loaders... they have lived here for about a year now." Kurama went to sleep and so did Hiei.  
  
"Hey Hiei we should go wake up Seina. Oh can you cook breakfast? I need to go by the bank to support the free loaders." Kurama kissed Hiei right above his jagan. "Sure I will. Now remind me how to use that oven." Kurama showed Hiei the oven. "I will wake up our sweet daughter." Hiei walked over to Kurama and grabbed his arm. "Oh so she is ours now?" Hiei let go of Kurama as Jin and Touya walked in. "Kurama could you go by the store and pick up something." Touya gave him a list of food.  
  
"Sure. Might I go wake up my little daughter first?" Kurama walked into Seina's room. "Wake up Seina it is morning. Hiei is making breakfast." Seina opened her eyes and just held on to Kurama. "I had some weird image in my sleep. I think I remember it but I would be able to find I in my main frame." Kurama smiled. "You had a dream Seina. I will be gone for a bit but Hiei will take care of you... Actually it might be the exact opposite." Seina let out a little laugh.  
  
"I will do my best daddy!" Seina walked out of the room and started to eat. "Hiei you did a good job cooking." Touya ate his food like a gentleman while Jin still didn't seem to notice silverware. "Yes this is very good daddy!" Seina ate it. (She has human organs in her but she also is a robot.) "Um Hiei what about the daughter bonding thing. Aren't you going to try to get to know the young women?"  
  
"Well yes... Seina you want to get over here and help me?" Seina walked over and washed dishes for Hiei. "Seina... I was thinking later would you help me pick out a present for Kurama? It is his birthday next week." Touya and Jin ran over to each other and both looked at each other with a oh my we aren't forgetting a birthday again look. "I am back how are you hon... I mean Hiei!" Kurama put away everything and walked over to Seina.  
  
"Seina I bought you some clothes! I think I got the right size." Hiei glared at him. "Why don't you buy me clothes?" Kurama went over to Hiei and kissed him. "You never want human clothes... remember." Hiei hit himself on his head above his jagan. "Hiei! You know better! Now get over here... good you didn't hit you jagan but you have a bad bruise right their." Kurama kissed the bruise and put the clothes in Seina's room.  
  
"Um excuse me don't you think we should be leaving Hiei...Oh do you still want to be called daddy?" Seina looked at him and Hiei hugged her. "Hiei is fine! In fact what ever you want. Now come on. "Seina and Hiei left as Kurama wrapped his present for Hiei. Even on his birthday he gave Hiei a present. It was a nice sword holder but it had a dragon on it. Kurama remembered a few months ago that Hiei wanted it because his holder was broken.  
  
"So what do you think Kurama would like? Or do I call him daddy too?" Seina looked at Hiei and he smiled. "I told you call him anything you want. Also try to find something like a rose. Oh Seina you should see the wedding rings. Hiei held out his hand it was a gold band with an emerald stem two emerald leaves three black thorns made of onyx and the rose figure at top made of a ruby.  
  
"Wow Hiei it is beautiful!" Seina looked around to find something for one of her fathers. "Oh this is pretty! Seina showed Hiei a flower arrangement. "It is... that should do." Hiei bought the flowers and left. "Seina... do you know that Kurama always gives me a present ion his birthday because I don't remember what day I was born." Seina looked at him and fell asleep in the car.  
  
"Ah man she is so cute! She looks like Kurama. She has a really sweet face.... And a good heart." Hiei stopped at the house and dragged in Seina. "Kurama she fell asleep on the way home. Would you go put her in her room for me?" Kurama took Seina from Hiei's arms. "You know I would do anything for you Hiei!" Jin and Touya walked in and Hiei looked at them. "You two took a bath together again didn't you?"  
  
Jin and Touya looked at Hiei and walked into their room. "Hiei... I feel a little bad Seina got to be with you all day. I know that is what you have to do as a father but... she is lucky." Kurama walked outside and Hiei followed. "Kurama... you are a little upset...right? Kurama looked at him both closed his eyes and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Do you remember when we first told each other we loved each other?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh Hiei I didn't think you where coming so I didn't clean up or put out an other bed. You can sleep ion my bed I will take the floor." Kurama had walked over to Hiei and talked to him about moving to America and owning some land where he would live by himself. "Kurama I don't know why but I want you to stay...It really isn't a feeling more like impulse. I want to be with you if you leave. What is that Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked at him shocked by the words that came out of Hiei's mouth. "Hiei I want you to act on impulse and do what you want. I won't complain." Hiei walked over to him and kissed him. "I knew it... Hiei you are feeling hormones in your body that are making you attracted to me sort of like a moth to light." Hiei looked at him and still didn't get what he was saying.  
  
"Hiei the quick version you are in love. By the way you kissed me I guess it is me but I could be wrong. I hope I am right though. Hiei..." I saw him cry... that was a first! "Kurama...Are you ok? Please don't cry! Kurama I am in love with you ok! Please stop crying!" Kurama looked at Hiei and hugged him. "Well I love you too."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"That was an odd night Kurama. We had gone out that night. You took me to that thing for your school! What was it again fundraiser!" Kurama laughed remembering that every fundraiser always said they wanted to put the fun back in fundraiser and yet even though thousands of dollars where raised the schools never saw improvement. "Yes I grew to despise though after they used you for the human dunk Hiei."  
  
"Don't remind me!" Hiei walked back in trying not to remember that day. "Oh Hiei I am sorry! Here go to sleep." Kurama walked into see Seina asleep. She looks like Hiei. Oh well goodnight. "Kurama would you like to do something tomorrow? We can go to the park." Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. "Sure Hiei but this time don't throw things at the children... or Jin and Touya." Hiei smiled and went to sleep.  
  
In sprit world  
  
"Karasu do you take Kuronue as your husband?" Karasu and Kuronue where getting married. Karasu wanted to see Seina but still was happy about marrying Kuronue. "Yes can we get this over with. I want to be a married man!" Kuronue looked at Karasu. He also wanted to be married. "Ok short version you are married. Now the next couple... Itsuki and Sensui!"  
  
TBC  
  
Seina: So you must think wow I am real childish... well you will learn that I just go by what I was programmed. Well Sayonara bye bye! Oh and please review for my writer who will kill me off if you don't... Just kidding! SAYONARA! 


	2. What did you say?

Chapter 2  
  
Warning: Sorry I stink at Irish so best of luck with you imagination people come on say it with me imagination! Oh yeah KxH Don't like don't read but go ahead send me hate mail I like the fact you wasted time writing to me!  
  
"Well Seina...are you ok? You're coughing a lot. Here let me take your temperature." Kurama went to get a thermometer. "Here Seina now... Seina you have a fever of 102 degrees. If you need anything ask. Also drink a lot fluids are good for you!" Kurama walked in to his room and woke up Hiei. "Hiei Seina is sick. It is a soar throat. Don't worry Hiei we can't get sick by it...only by a demon cold."  
  
"Um Hiei...are you feeling ok?" Hiei looked at him and rolled over in bed. "Of course you are sick. Here I will make you and Seina soup! Well here you are soup!" Touya walked in and made soup for Jin. "Poor Jin he has a cold too. Kurama I will take care of Jin. We both should go out and buy some medicine for them." Kurama and Jin went off the store leaving the tree sick people.  
  
"Um Jin, Hiei you want to play Monopoly?" Hiei and Jin played but Seina beat both of them. "I won!" Seina then rested on the couch as Hiei and Jin looked at her. "Something wrong?" Hiei hugged her and she just looked at the sky outside the window. "Nothing Hiei. I mean dad... I mean... Ah forget it." Jin looked at her and just laughed. "Well ain't that just the a huge lie!"  
  
"I know...Truth be told I just feel bad. I mean this illness." Jin hugged her. "I know it ain't trust me but you have sick friends!" Seina smiled and laughed. "In this case I am lucky!" Hiei went back to sleep. "Seina you sure you are ok?" Kurama and Touya walked in and handed out medicine "Just take two of the pills each of you. Hiei that means you..." Kurama basically forced the pills into Hiei's throat.  
  
"Well that should help everyone. Touya would you help make dinner. I am thinking eggs." Touya and Kurama started dinner and Seina woke up Hiei and Jin got out a pack of cards so the played black jack. (I would have done poker but I realized I don't know a thing about it!) "Ok Seina are you going to hit or stand?" Hiei had 18,Jin had 16 and Seina had 11. "Hit!" Seina got a 10 and won!  
  
"How...Seina quite creaming us at games! Ok I say we team up Jin! We shall play here at the evilest game in existence...Uno!" Hiei got out the Uno set and tried to beat Seina. "Well take the skip and another and my last card draw two! In your face! I won again." Hiei and Jin fell over and hit each other on their heads. "Um I hate to interrupt but Hiei you already have a bruise on your head and it is time for dinner."  
  
Kurama had set the table and done everything like always. "Come on! Eat it will help you get better!" Everyone ate and of course Kurama outdid himself on dinner again. "Kurama you do to much you know that." Jin looked at Kurama and at is empty plate. Yet again not using silverware. "Jin dear use the nice fork! See it is just yelling at you use me!"  
  
"What are you saying Touya ya don't like me now just because I don't like Mr.Fork!" Touya looked at him and kissed him. "No but it would be nice if you did Jin." Everyone washed their plates and went outside to look at the stars. "Seina do you know what all these planets are?" Seina looked at him and smiled. "I have no clue!" Kurama pointed to all of them and explained each one.  
  
"Well Kurama you missed one. I know we can't see it but you forgot Pluto. You forgot my favorite planet!" Hiei walked over to Seina and went on about how he liked Pluto due to the fact he was the god of death. "Seina what is your favorite planet?" Everyone looked at her and she looked at the sky. "Saturn." Koenma showed up at that second. "Everyone we have a message for you from some newlyweds."  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
Well you probably hate me for leaving my daughter with you but I want you to know I got married. I believe you know him. His name is Kuronue Oh Itsuki and Sensui got married to! I hope you are taking good care of my daughter... Well I really have to go. I hope you are happy and blah blah blah....  
  
From Oh come on take a guess! Fine. Karasu  
  
"Well didn't see that coming! Well I am taking care of her... Seina!" Kurama looked everywhere for Seina but couldn't find her. "Hiei where is Seina!" Hiei looked around and ran looking for Seina. "Seina!" Seina jumped out of a tree. "Oh Hi. You now I was a human before I was a robot." Jin flew out and looked at her. "She is the princess of time. Well you see Seina was... until her death. Also her lover Kira was killed."  
  
"You didn't need to bring up that back stabber Kira. I would have killed her myself but someone beat me to it!" Kurama held Seina. "A loved one. I see it was a female who had no liking for you, she was only your best friend right?" Seina looked at him. "She is dead. I am supposed to be to. I did love her but she lied to me about her love. That man with the silver hair you saw was her killer. I had promised him marriage for her death."  
  
Touya then walked out and nodded his head. "Yes but you killed him too. I then heard that somehow you died. Well you trapped that man in your crystal hoping that he would stay but when the crystal broke you died. The remains weren't found. They think he lived and killed Seina." Seina jumped back up into the tree. "Seina trust me that does no one any good." Hiei jumped into the tree and got her down  
  
"It isn't your fault. I killed tons of people for no good reason... at least you have motive!" Hiei looked at her laugh. "Hiei... I killed without reason! I am sorry but that was my life!" Hiei held on to her. inside and sleep." Seina followed him and went to sleep. "Kurama... remind me that she takes after me..." Seina woke up and walked outside to see Kira and that no good husband of hers.  
  
"Great Ryu and Kira what is this the I hate Seina day!" Ryu grabbed Seina. "I married your friend here...I hope you don't mind. Oh did I mention that she will bear my child!" Seina looked at them and turned away. "Oh so I see that heck was to good for you both. Let me be the first to say I hate both of you and may you rot in hell!" Ryu walked up to Seina. "Isn't that where you belong? "  
  
"That is it! I can't take it anymore! Both of you are dying!" Seina threw a dagger at both of them and ended their lives. "I am not sorry but I feel you dissevered it! Kira I loved you but...love isn't forever!" Seina went back inside and slept. "Kira... I am sorry. Wait no I am not!" Kurama walked in to her room with a robe on. "Seina what happened?"  
  
"Daddy would you still love me if I maybe killed someone!" Kurama looked at her and shook his head. "Who did you kill?" Seina looked at him and stood up. You heard Touya and me. It was Kira and Ryu trying to kill me!" Kurama took out a flower and put it in Seina's hair. "Self defense isn't a crime. Now go to bed. You are going shopping to help pick out an outfit for yourself and Yukina at our wedding. You will be a bride's made."  
  
"Ok...um daddy what is with the robe?" Kurama hugged Seina and headed to the door. "You will learn someday." Seina walked outside and buried the bodies. "I know I hated you but this is the least I could do. "Touya walked outside and saw Seina. "I think you did the right thing. Anyway I think you are happy. Everyone is happy Seina and you are just beginning a life of actual meaning!"

In sprit world  
  
"Itsuki what ever happened to that girl that used to help us and died? I heard her body was stolen from it's grave." Itsuki looked at Sensui. "She was brought back as a part robot. Maybe we could see her sometime. I really miss her." Karasu walked over to them. "Did she have purple hair and her name was Seina?" Kuronue walked over to see Karasu. "Kara... come on!" Karasu left a note with Itsuki.  
  
"Kuro! Wait up! We are going to go out tonight! Just you and me! What do you say?" Kuronue looked at him. "Sure thing Kara! Come on! You know I love going out. Oh you can wear my hat." Kuronue put his hat on Karasu. "Oh did we have a act silly once a day thing in the pre nup? "Kuronue pulled it out and pointed to it. "Yes we did along with if you don't want to be silly you must make yourself happy."  
  
"Oh yeah! Kuronue I forgot that!" Off they went but Seina had went to sprit world for a drink or two... how about 50! "Um sir I am part robot I can't get drunk may I have an other drink?" Kuronue sat down next to her not knowing who she was. "Miss what is your name and why does it look like you have had more then 40 drinks?" He looked at her. "I am Seina...Minamino! I am part robot. And I have had 58 drinks." Karasu sat down next to Kuronue.  
  
"Excuse me Seina...Is that you!" Seina looked at him. "Oh hello Karasu! Ir is nice to see you again. This must be your husband!" Seina hugged him and then saw Itsuki and Sensui. "Excuse me I have to say hello to someone." Seina walked over to them and sat down. "Did you miss me? Tell me you remember me!" Itsuki hugged her. "I missed you so much." Sensui looked at them. "Marry her if you love her that much!"  
  
Itsuki looked at him and kissed him. "I love her like a sister! I love you like a lover!" Itsuki looked at Seina. "I think someone has a problem! Tell me Seina what is wrong?" Seina explained about Kira and Ryu. "I see. Well Seina if you ever need a brother I am here! Oh Seina would you look at that flower in your hair! It just bloomed!" Seina took it out and looked at it. "Every rose has it thorns just like every man has scars on his heart."  
  
TBC  
  
I really think that that line Hiei said in the movie was supposed to be every rose has it thorns in better wording that sounds like Hiei. But it looks like the next part is everyone meeting each other and then...Should I ruin it...NO! Review! 


	3. Um Seina who is Zelos!

Chapter 3  
  
"Hiei I can't find Seina! She must have ran off!" Kurama and Hiei looked everywhere until Jin and Touya looked at the note on the TV. "Um guys Seina went to the sprit world bar." Kurama and Hiei got dressed and went to the sprit world bar. "Where is she...Yusuke what the heck are you doing here!" Hiei looked at him and he was drunk so the just ignored him.  
  
"Well Seina you must tell me how a women like you became so beautiful. You did change a lot." Itsuki looked at her and hugged her yet again. "Seina!" Kurama ran over and hugged his daughter. "You worried me half to death! Seina why are you here? You can't get drunk what is the point?" Seina looked at him and cried. "I am sorry. I don't want to explain."  
  
Karasu and Kuronue walked over. "Nice to see you again Kurama." Karasu looked at Seina. "Oh poor thing!" Kuronue looked at Kurama and smiled. "Kurama...I am feeling ill still can we leave." Karasu and Kuronue looked at him. "Excuse me but may we stay with you?" Karasu and Kuronue gave them they amazingly glossy eyes. (I hate that trick!) "Hiei let them stay...." Hiei looked at Kurama and hit himself on the head again.  
  
"Hiei stop!" Kurama stopped Hiei from hitting the bruise on his head he hits every chapter. "Kurama your kindness is your only flaw. If you insist they can live with us... we have a big house anyway." Kurama hugged him and started kissing him repeatedly on the check. "You know you two can save it for later." Kuronue joked as Seina walked over holding Yusuke by his ear. "I think this one should come with us too."  
  
They all went back home and Seina showed Kuronue and Karasu their rooms and tied Yusuke to the couch. Finally Kurama and Hiei had some alone time! "Hiei... I was thinking are you going to wear a dress at our wedding? You are the bride. I mean you don't have to but I would like it to look as normal as possible." Hiei looked at Kurama and kissed him. "I will do what you want Kurama."  
  
"Really! Thank you Hiei! Our wedding is in about a month. Don't you think we should start picking out things like the cake our outfits the outfits of the bride's maids and the best man? Oh there is so much to do why did we pit it off so long!" Kurama looked at Hiei who had looked a little scared. "Um Kurama you scare me when you do that! Why don't we just go to bed?"  
  
Kurama kissed Hiei, which lead to um... "In bed activities!" The next morning it was deiced it was time to go buy the outfits. "We all better be leaving. Have fun Jin, Touya, Karasu, and Kuronue. Don't break anything...Or freeze it or blow it up!" Kurama and Hiei sat in the front as Seina sat in the back. "Well have fun you guys. I will try to find an outfit for me. Have fun Hiei!"  
  
"Oh Yukina thank you for waiting! This is Seina you remember her." Yukina smiled at Seina. "Nice to see you again Seina." Seina had a headband in her hair and yet again had in a braid. (No one has ever seen it out of the braid!) A clerk walked over to them and mistook Seina for the women getting married. "Excuse me miss are you the one getting married? Whatever guy it is sure is lucky to have such a beautiful wife.  
  
"I am not getting married I hate to say. I am a bride's maid for my adoptive father... one of them anyway." The clerk looked at Hiei and started to show him many dresses. "Hey Seina what do you think of light blue dresses for us? With blue sequence on the top in a triangle! Seina looked at the two dresses. It was a strapless puffed out skirt dress. "Yukina It is lovely! Hey do you think I should undo my hair for the wedding?"  
  
Hiei had picked out a dress at last so they all bought ice cream cones. "This is so good!" Seina ate hers and sat down as Hiei looked at her. "You can't get brain freeze can you?" Seina looked around and a woman with long black hair and purple eyes walked up to her. "Seina is that you? It is me Kira. Sorry I was gone for so long!" Seina looked at her. "Kira...I killed you!" Kira looked at Seina no you didn't... "I have been alive for now Seina!"  
  
"Wait I should have known that person who said she loved me was a shape shifter! Oh I am so sorry! Kira this is Hiei my dad...one of them. Oh your brother brought me back to life! I was killed you see. That is why the crystal is not on my hand. "Kira laughed and looked around. "Again I don't have a brother! Karasu isn't my brother!" Hiei looked at Seina and Kira where laughing together.  
  
"Seina it is time to go!" Seina walked away and went to the grocery store alone. "Oh sorry there miss. Oh here let me help you with that...Haven't we met before?" The man had fire red hair and blue eyes. "I don't think so. My name is Seina and you?" Seina picked up her things and the man helped her. "My name is Zelolenken...but I like to be called Zelos. Seina that is a pretty name... Hey I better you are as cute as your name when you smile!"  
  
Seina smiled at him and he walked out of the store with her. "So Seina where do you live?" Seina told him she lived two miles away. "You are walking all that way by yourself!" Zelos looked at Seina who just started walking off. "Wait I will walk you home!" Zelos noticed he wasn't acting like normal. He would have called Seina my darling just like he did the other girls. "Hey Seina. We are half way there...Oh do you need help carrying that stuff?"  
  
"Seina handed him the plastic bags. "Thank you for walking me home and carrying those. Hey if you want you can stay for dinner. You will like my family!" Zelos looked at her wondering which parent she took after. "Seina do you take after your mother or father?" Seina looked at him. "I take after neither of them...I look like my uncle. Anyway here is my house.  
  
"Zelos entered and Kurama greeted him. "Seina is this s friend of yours? He is awful cute." Kurama went in to cook dinner as the rest of the people came out to meet Zelos. "Well tell us Zelos... how do you feel toward men who are gay?" Kurama had to get that question out of the way. "I think they are ill treated." Kurama smiled at that answer. "Well Zelos every male here happens to be in love with a other man also living here!"  
  
Zelos smiled and looked at Seina setting the table. Seina looked over at him and smiled with a little bit of pink in her cheeks. "Zelos. Why are you staring at me setting the table? I don't think it is that interesting..." Seina still had a heart and she did feel liking more then normal towards Zelos. "Oh no reason!" Hiei walked in and looked him over. "You use a combat knife... or one handed sword. Kurama who is this guy?"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and took him into an other room. "Hiei this is Seina's friend who I think she like more then a friend." Hiei looked at him. "You mean like a lover..." Kurama looked at Hiei and hugged him. "I am afraid so." Karasu walked into the room to comment on Seina's behavior. "I programmed her so she would only truly express love after marriage... you don't need to worry!"  
  
"You really did think of everything when you remade her!" Kurama smiled and went out to eat dinner. "Well I must admit I really like all of you. Does Jin ever use silverware?" Zelos laughed as Touya explained Jin really didn't like the silverware. "Oh I see." Kira came over later to tell Seina an old friend Saku was captured by Yomi and Yomi wanted to see Seina about her release.  
  
"Oh Yomi! Will you let that human women go!" Yomi looked at her. "You can have her! Oh Seina will you help me rule your father would want that. " Yomi looked at her. Her parents where killed in an experiment. "I will!" Seina took Saku home and then sat down in the hot spring just at the back of her house. "Nothing like a nice relaxing thinking time!" She saw Zelos there...but why was she scared for him to see her?  
  
"Hi Zelos. Do you mind if I join you? I would like too. Oh that came out wrong!" Zelos moved over. "Someone is troubled. Is something wrong?" Seina looked at him and rested her head on his chest. "I am just grieving my parents. That is it! Oh you don't mind me staying like this do you?" Seina lifted her head a bit and noticed the jewel on his chest but decided not to mention it.  
  
Zelos let Seina stay like that. "Seina... I think I love you." Seina looked at him. "I do feel differently around you too." Seina smiled and hugged him. Seina got out and noticed she left her hair in a braid. (Dose she ever take that thing out!) Kira came over to the hot spring as soon as Seina got out. "Seina your family told me you might not want to go in right now. There is a lot of moaning..."  
  
"Ok. Oh Kira this is Zelos." Zelos looked at her. "Why hello there my little darling honey!" Kira looked at him and slapped him. "You should know better then to hit on me!" Zelos looked at her. "I am sorry I say that to all women I think of as friends. I don't know why." Kira smiled and sat in the hot tub. "Saku is at it again. She thinks that there are Jello plants."  
  
"Not again! I thought you told her that there where none!" Kira looked at Zelos to change the subject. "Why do you have that crystal on your chest. It reminds me of that thing Seina had on her hand." He looked at Seina. "You had one of these on you skin! That could have killed you!" Seina looked at him. "It did kill me once and it killed my parents."  
  
TBC  
  
I really start to wonder what the connection is between Seina and Zelos. I mean they like each other but this is Zelos I am working with! (I kind of stole his person from Tales of Symphonia!) I admit his full name was not Zelolenken so that isn't stealing! He is a different person exactly like Zelos! Anyway I must admit I think if there is such a thing as a Jello plant? Anyway please review! 


	4. Why do I have a hot spring here!

Chapter 4  
  
"Your parents where in a that project. I am really sorry! I do remember each name on that list. My mother died in it and I can't remember my father. He died when I was a baby. I could tell you everyone on that list. In fact I carry a copy with me." Seina looked at him and hugged him then kissed him. "Seina why did you kiss me?" Seina looked at him. "I felt bad for you. I miss my parents."  
  
"Let me guess you did it on impulse. You are just like Kurama warned. He said you do what you think...he was right!" Somehow Yusuke showed up yet again. "Hey you don't mind if I join you?" Kira left and Yusuke looked at Zelos. "Um you look like Kurama what are you his brother I never knew about?" Zelos looked at him. "I am Seina's boyfrie.... I mean friend."  
  
"Kurama walked out and sent everyone to bed and let Zelos take the guest room. "Hiei! Come on We need to have a life too!" Kurama dragged Hiei to the hot spring in the back of their house. "Hn. Kurama you know I hate things like this. I mean I like just sitting here relaxing but need I remind you what happened last time." Kurama looked at him. Touya had frozen it with them in it!"  
  
"Oh Hiei I know everything you like and hate and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you! Now Hiei it is time to see who here has the better ability to splash the other!" Kurama splashed water at Hiei and had a water fight for half an hour. "Well Hiei do you admit defeat yet!" Hiei had given up. "Sure Kurama. Remind me why I do these things with you?"  
  
"You do them because you love me!" Kurama looked at him and decided it was time to have a little fun. "Hiei you still love me right! You aren't in love with someone else are you!" Hiei swam over to comfort Kurama. "Of course not Kurama! Why would I Kurama I have the picture of perfection right next to me." Kurama hugged him and pulled out shampoo from his hair and started to wash Hiei's hair. "How did I know this was coming!"  
  
"Well the fact I have been able to trick you in to taking a bath for a year now." Kurama started putting the shampoo in Hiei's hair. Hiei's hair was a little to grease filled so he didn't need to use conditioner. "Kurama you are having to much fun with my hair!" Kurama looked at him and ran his hand though Hiei's hair. "Yes I am and you're not stopping me! I love washing your hair!"  
  
"Ok Kurama if you love it that much! I don't see why. Wait I just noticed that I never washed your hair!" Kurama took everything out of his hair. "Kurama why did you have a bottle of honey in your hair?" Kurama looked at him and laughed. There is some water in it to make it not sticky. How do you think I keep my hair so shiny Hiei?" Hiei always did wonder how Kurama's hair was so shiny.  
  
"Ok Kurama I am going to wash your hair!" Hiei took the bottle of shampoo and poured some in his hand. "Kurama your hair is so soft! I see why you love doing this!" Hiei was playing with Kurama's hair. "Hey I wonder Kurama what you would look like with a braid?" Hiei braided Kurama's hair, which he shouldn't know how to do but the author decided to let him.  
  
"You look like Seina with you hair like that!" Kurama laughed and grabbed a book he had in his hair. "I read about Seina's family in demon world legends. It says that Chrono and his wife had a child who at age five had her hair put in a braid and no one ever saw it out of the braid!" Hiei laughed and kissed Kurama. "We are going to go nuts I know it Hiei! We aren't even married yet!"  
  
"How you know all this stuff always goes our way." Hiei rested on Kurama's chest as Karasu and Kuronue walked over. "Mind if we join you two?" Karasu and Kuronue joined in and they acted like true newlyweds. Considering their wedding was so short! "Excuse me Karasu but may I ask how did you and Kuronue fall in love?" Karasu looked at Kuronue and smiled.  
  
"Well we met in sprit world at a bar. He was sitting there alone talking about the good old days with Yoko Kurama. We talked about you Kurama as we got to know each other. We noticed that we both really liked each other and then I tried to blow him." Kuronue looked at Karasu and laughed. "I hate to say it but that was the kindest thing that ever happened to me!"  
  
"After a month we got married. We actually waited like good little boys until we... well um you two can probably guess." Hiei looked at them and just smiled. "Yeah we do...So tell me Karasu how did you find Seina's body. Even I was looking for her grave." Karasu looked at him and pulled out a letter. "Someone left me this letter where to find her grave."  
  
"I see...How did whoever sent the letter know!" Then Hiei felt a stick fall on his head. "Hey who did that!" (Oh boy today is a busy day at that hot spring!) Itsuki and Sensui jumped down. "We sent the letter. We both knew Karasu was working on bringing someone back from the dead who there soul wasn't collected so we left the note about Seina. She was our best friend and helped us so much."  
  
"She did help us a lot... we where going to use her to cut that barrier but she died. We both loved her like a sister. I can say I loved her and wanted her to be my real sister. I am glad she is alive again. I wonder if she still loves us?" Seina shot an arrow right above all their heads. "I know that killer aim anywhere it is Seina." Seina jumped out of the tree and hugged Sensui and Itsuki. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh Seina! Hold on there I can't take so much hugging!" Itsuki kissed Seina on her forehead. "Well Seina don't you think it is your bed time!" Itsuki was like the kind older brother to Seina. "Ok good night... will you visit?" Itsuki walked her to her room and promised he would visit every week. "Well I guess we should be leaving Sensui. It was nice to see you again!"  
  
"Well me and Kuronue should head in...thank you for letting us stay!" Karasu dragged Kuronue out and then again it was Hiei and Kurama again! "Well Hiei we are alone again...That give you any ideas...." Hiei hit himself in the head for not seeing Kurama's plan ealier. "**HIEI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO HIT YOUR HEAD**!" Hiei noticed this time the bruise was bleeding.  
  
"Here let's just keep your bandanna on it. Hiei you have to be more careful! I do love you and don't want to lose you!" Hiei looked at Kurama and laughed. "I won't die because I hit my head...You are worried about me so much. You just are so...protective." Kurama remember the time during training Hiei was taken to the hospital. "Hiei do you remember when you where in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes I do. I was hurt in battle against you and Yusuke. I didn't like the fact you won but at least in the hospital I got a lot of sweet snow." Kurama laughed that he remember seeing Hiei stuffing his face with ice cream. "Hiei I do love you so much... Hiei...I was thinking maybe me and you could go out sometime. I think you would like going...ice skating."  
  
"We can take Seina too! Hiei I just want to spend some time with my lover and my daughter." Hiei hugged Kurama and they started thinking about where they could go. "Kurama...why don't we go show Seina to your mother? I am sure she would love her. I mean she is her grand-daughter right?" Kurama closed his eyes and didn't even think that his mother was a grandmother to Seina.  
  
"Shori is a grandmother. I think she didn't expect to be one well from me. After I told her I loved you and planned on getting married to you. I think that she should meet Seina." Hiei smiled and hugged Kurama. "We will go there tomorrow. I bet your mother will love Seina like we do. She somehow likes me..." Kurama hugged Hiei back. "Who couldn't love you!" Kurama was so happy.  
  
"Kurama sit still would you! Now just relax. We will visit your mother ok. I just want you to be happy." Hiei put his head on Kurama's chest and fell asleep. "Goodnight Hiei." (I can't believe they fell asleep in a hot spring! Why are they so lucky! ) "Well Hiei is asleep...I love you Hiei and I always will." Kurama had fallen asleep along with Hiei. (That is so cute! But I need a villain so I introduce my villain!)  
  
"Well I will have that fox boy...not you Hiei! I also want my sister back!" The man had purple hair just like Seina but he had his hair cut lower then hers and had brown eyes. "I will have what I want and my darling sister. I know she won't remember me because she was taken away for that project! It killed our parents! I will always hate them! I want her and that Yoko."  
  
"Who are you and why are you saying you're my brother!" Seina had her daggers but the man had a sword. "Is that you sister? You look so beautiful. You are just like our mother!" Seina had stabbed the man with the dagger. "I asked you nicely now tell me who you are!" The man looked at her. "It is me your brother Yuhlon!" Seina lashed out at him saying she didn't have a brother.  
  
"Seina... Fine if you think that then fight you always where second best anyway!" At that moment Seina had thrown both her daggers at his heart and head. "Die you liar! I don't have a brother!" Seina made her father's sword appear and then saw a plant wrap around the boy's mouth. "You better have a good reason for harassing this young women!" Kurama had jumped up and made the final blow with Seina's sword.  
  
"I am sorry Seina...I know him. He was your brother. He was in love with me. I had met him and stayed with him awhile. I am sorry." Seina looked at him and smiled. "It is ok. I never knew him and anyway Itsuki is like a brother more then that guy." Seina went back to sleep but before she did she went in to the guestroom. Zelos was asleep. "Goodnight Zelos."  
  
TBC  
  
Well Seina can handle a lot I admit she just saw her brother die! I would have attacked Kurama after that but this is Miss Seina we are talking about. I really like the relationship between Itsuki and Seina. They act like real brother and sister. Itsuki loves Seina... But I want to see what happens when he meets Zelos. Oh you shall learn Zelos's life style next time. Oh yeah I will say this the best I can...**REVIEW**! **REVIEW**! If you don't get the idea I pity you. 


End file.
